Dracula
Origin Count Dracula is a centuries-old vampire, sorcerer, and Transylvanian nobleman. He claims to be a Székely descended from Attila the Hun and inhabits his decaying castle in the Carpathian Mountains near the Borgo Pass. Unlike the vampires of Eastern European folklore which are portrayed as repulsive, corpse-like creatures, Dracula exudes aristocratic charm to mask true evil. As a youth, Dracula studied the black arts at the academy of Scholomance in the Carpathian Mountains, overlooking the town of Sibiu and became proficient in alchemy and sorcery. He later joined the military. He transformed into a vampire by using black magic and lives for several centuries in his castle with the Weird Sisters. In the 19th century, he begins to enact his plan for world domination,beginning with England. He summons Jonathan Harker to provide legal support for a real estate transaction overseen by Harker's employer. The Count keeps Harker alive and unaware of his true intentions. Dracula then leaves his castle and boards a Russian ship, the Demeter. During the voyage he feasts on the ship's crew members. Dracula leaves the ship in the form of a wolf. Soon the Count goes after Harker's fiancée, Mina Murray, and her friend, Lucy Westenra. Also, there is a notable link between Dracula and Renfield, a resident of the asylum who is compelled to consume creatures in ascending order of size to absorb their "life force". He acts as a sort of Dracula detector, sensing the count's proximity. Dracula begins to visit Lucy on a nightly basis to drain her of blood and simultaneously transform her into a vampire. Lucy's companions notice something is wrong and call upon the Dutch doctor Abraham Van Helsing who soon deduces her condition is supernatural in origin. Despite an attempt using garlic to keep Dracula at bay, he entices Lucy out of her chamber and drains her completely of her blood which kills her. Van Helsing leads a group of men to enter Lucy's crypt and kill her reanimated corpse and then to go to Dracula's residence at Carfax Abbey, destroy his boxes of earth, and deprive him of his ability to regenerate his powers. Count Dracula leaves England and returns to Transylvania, but he bites Mina before leaving. Eventually, Lord Godalming, Van Helsing, Dr. Seward, Jonathan Harker, Mina and Quincey Morris track the Count back to Transylvania and destroy him by cutting his throat with Jonathan Harker's kukri knife and piercing his heart with Quincey Morris's Bowie knife while his coffin was in transit. However, this is an omission of one of the proper ritual to destroy a vampire such as with a stake to the heart, decapitation, or dismemberment followed by cremation. The lack of proper disposal has suggested that Dracula may rise again. Powers and Weaknesses Dracula's powers include super strength, wall crawling, hypnosis, mind control, control over nocturnal animals (such as wolves and rats), weather manipulation, shapeshifting, change his size, transmit his vampire curse to others, and has limited invulnerability. His featured forms of shapeshifting in the novel include that of a bat, rat, wolf, vapor and fog. He also can only be definitively killed by decapitation followed by impalement through the heart or shooting him with a sacred bullet. He also requires no other sustenance but fresh blood, which has the effect of rejuvenating him. Without it, he physically ages at an accelerated rate. Sunlight also weakens Dracula, but unlike other vampires does not destroy him. He also possesses an aversion to garlic and sacred objects such as a cross. Dracula cannot cross running water or enter a house uninvited. Public Domain Appearances Literary *Dracula (play) **Dracula (novel) ***Bram Stoker's Dracula originally appeared as a stage play on May 18, 1897 (which only two people attended). The (much-more famous) novel was released eight days later. *Dracula’s Guest and Other Weird Stories Comic Book * Active Comics #7: Noodle (a baby who dresses as a superhero) fought Dracula. * Eerie #12: The story was an adaptation of the original. * Kid Eternity #4: Dracula is one of the fictional characters summoned by Kid Eternity. Notes *In 1901, the Icelandic version of the novel, Makt myrkranna, was published including many new characters. *When Nosferatu, the unauthorized film adaptation of Dracula, was made in 1922, Count Dracula was replaced by Count Orlok. See Also *Wikipedia Category:Villains Category:Marvel Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Quality Characters Category:Image Characters Category:Dell Characters Category:Magic Characters Category:Universal Studios Monster Category:Dynamite Entertainment Characters Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Characters Category:Literary Characters Category:Manga / Anime Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Castlevania Characters Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters Category:Avon Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Kid Eternity Summons Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Boom! Studios Character Category:Devil's Due Publishing Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Filmation Characters Category:Heavy Metal Characters Category:Shape-Shifting Characters Category:Hypnotist Characters Category:Warren Characters Category:Top Cow Characters Category:Vertigo Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:1897 Debuts Category:Bram Stoker - Creator Category:Dead Characters Category:Wold Newton universe Characters Category:Tales of the Shadowmen characters Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Moonstone Characters Category:Rankin/Bass Characters Category:Wildstorm Characters Category:Dracula Family Characters Category:First Name Unknown Category:Male Characters